


Perfect Start

by Testingcheats (Aeiouna)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Testingcheats





	Perfect Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regentzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regentzilla/gifts).



He was the only one who treated me like a person, and I was the first person, aside from Vidcund and Lazlo, he let get close to him. Pascal was a private person, and like me, he didn’t have many friends. I believe I’m Pascal’s only friend, and that’s why I do my best to be there for him.

So it was a combination of that and my paternal instincts that led me to wander around Pascal’s house the exact moment he went into labor. Yes, labor. Long story short, he was abducted by aliens. The aliens implanted an alien/human hybrid inside him and it grew similar to a normal pregnancy. Or so he says. He’s much more knowledgeable on those types of things and I take him at his word. And now I’ve rambled. I tend to do that. Anyway, I found myself at Pascal’s house as he was going into labor. I heard the commotion and let myself in, no one noticed me doing so.

It was intriguing watching the situation, because I’ve never seen anyone give birth before, let alone another man. It was an interesting experience to see, and watching Pascal just instantly bond with his child warmed my heart.

It also made my stomach jump a little for some reason. I shook it off and walked up to Pascal. “Hey man.”

Pascal looked up. “Hey Nerv. You been here long?”

“Only a little bit. How are you doing?”

“A little tired and sore. Here, do you wanna hold him?” Pascal handed the baby to me and as soon as he did it I felt an instant connection. He definitely didn’t look like any kid I’d ever seen, having taken a lot, nearly everything, from his alien parent, but that didn’t matter to me. It was like he was my own son.

“What’s his name?” I asked.

“Tycho,” Pascal smiled.

I rocked the little boy in my arms. “Hello Tycho.” I cooed. I knew I was going to be spending a lot of time over here now.

* * *

I found myself at Pascal’s more and more as the months passed, and even spending the night. I kept telling myself it was because he could always use the extra helping hand with Tycho, and while it was true that he did need the help, there was another reason I was spending every moment I possibly could at the Curious residence.

One day, Pascal turned to me. “Hey Nerv?”

“Yeah?” I was holding Tycho, feeding him.

“I was thinking. Well, I’ve actually um, really liked you for a while now, and you’re already almost like a second father to Tycho and I was thinking that maybe... we could try I dunno... a thing? We could even get our own little place to be a family.”

I swallowed. I had fallen for Pascal the day Tycho was born. “I’d... I’d like that. I would love to get the hell out of the Beakers, and to be with you...”

Pascal silenced me with a kiss. It was perfect. A perfect start.


End file.
